Revive Me In Heaven
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a boy who wanted nothing but to impress a certain blonde. Unfortunately, he had no idea how. When he meets the infamous, arrogant, and narcissistic jerk Sebastian Michaelis, he asks him for help, agreeing on a deal to help Ciel for money. Little did Ciel know he'd end up falling for Sebastian in the process... [SebaCiel] [AU] [OOC]
1. 1 - Don't Revive Me in Class!

**My second Kuroshitsuji FanFiction. Inspired by Ciel-SebbyLoving Phantomhive on Facebook. :) Love ya!**

* * *

_"Alois," Ciel began in a sweet, light tone. "I love you. Will you go out with me?" _

_Alois stared at the other, looking deep into his eyes and slowly nodded, blushing a light pink. "O-Of course, Ciel. I have always loved you too!" The blonde gave the other boy a bright smile, trembling in pure delight, which melted Ciel's heart._

_ Upon hearing those words, they both started leaning in closer to each other, hands intertwined as their lips came slowly towards each other..._  
_Slowly..._

_Ciel closed his eyes._

_Closer..._

_Alois closed his eyes._

_Just a bit more..._

_Finally, their lips touched in a tender ki-_

"Hey Ciel. You should really stop daydreaming in class. You're drooling."

Was what the dark haired boy was dreaming about before being rudely pulled out of his peaceful sleep by a certain annoyingly handsome freak.

The man snickered as the boy next to him opened his blue eyes and glared at him, a small tint of pink finding its way to his cheeks as he wiped off his drool with his handkerchief, embarrassed. "W-Whatever! Just shut up and stop bothering me, will you?" Ciel whispered rather loudly, but the professor continued his boring lecture about what jobs to take for the future. No one else seemed to notice the small conversation the two were having.

"I can't just leave you drooling pools of your saliva on the desk. I'm sure the professor would've scolded you," the other said casually, his silky black hair moving along with his sexy, well fit body as he lightly chuckled. "I just did you a favor."

"I don't believe I asked you to do me a favor," Ciel turned away from the man. He was way too attractive, but way too annoying. _Why do sexy people have to be so...ugh!_ "so just stop disturbing me from my fantasies."

The man gave a mischievous grin. "Oh? I wonder what kind of dream you were having that made you drool," he clicked his pen, as if stalling time. "and mumble a certain name out loud. 'Alois, oh Alois!'". He clicked his pen again, a smug grin appeared on his face.

Ciel whipped his head around, his blush had turned a deep red as he stared stupidly at the man beside him. "What?!" He demanded rather loudly.

Heads turned their direction, and the professor stopped talking and stared at the pair, annoyed. "You two. If your conversation is more important than my class, why do you both walk outside and stand there silently after class is over?" Ciel bowed his head in shame and blushed even redder when he was aware of Alois' eyes on him. "Y-Yes. We're sorry." He mumbled quietly as he stood up from his seat.

"I apologize, sir." The man stood up along with Ciel and they both walked down the stairs and out of the door. Ciel glanced towards Alois' direction, only to see the blonde looking back at him. Ciel broke eye contact and closed the door, flustered.

Once the door was closed behind them and the lecture resumed, Ciel spun around and glared at the man. "Sebastian!" He growled rather unhappily, "Look what you did! If you kept your mouth shut and let me sleep, we wouldn't be out here! God, my mom is going to kill me!" He breathed in and out, then rubbed his temples, trying to calm down and make sense of what had just happened.

"Gee," Sebastian spoke, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, as if to show he didn't care, "you are having mood swings today. First you're angry with me, then you're embarrassed, then angry again, then shy, then now you're raging at me. Are you sure you're not on your period?" Sebastian laughed at his own joke, making Ciel even more pissed off than ever.

"I'm not a freaking girl!" He snapped, blue eyes looked as if they could turn red because of anger, "I'm a male, and you know it! Stop screwing around!" Ciel had never liked Sebastian Michaelis - but he was forced to sit next to the devil every single time he had to go to college in class. Alois Trancy was the only heaven he had in the damned class, and Sebastian had been his hell, even with his devilishy handsome looks. In fact, he was as annoying as the devil himself!

"Good grief, how can you speak so harshly towards me? You do know I know your secret..." Sebastian leaned closer towards Ciel, face just inches apart. He put his hands on the wall that Ciel was leaning against. "And I can tell anyone at any given time. I recorded it on my phone, in one click of a button, everyone will know you've got a boy crush on Alois Trancy," He smirked, feeling great that he was overpowering his little buddy.

The color from Ciel's face drained from his naturally pale skin, leaving him as white as a ghost. "N-No! I-I-I-" He stuttered, but then stopped and took a deep breath and let it out. He opened his eyes, gazing calmly at the other man. "What is it that you want from me, Sebastian Michaelis?" The boy tried to speak as unfeeling as possible, but his eyes told him otherwise. They were shining with new found fear and frustration.

Sebastian licked his lips seductively. "What do I want?" He questioned the boy back, "What do you think I want from you, Ciel Phantomhive, son of the famous Vincent Phantomhive, who is the head of the Funtom Toy Company?" There was a long pause before he added, "Who is also rather cute and tiny, and likes men?"

Ciel nervously inched closer to the wall, until he was completely trapped there, Sebastian's arms locking him in place. He gulped as he gazed up, looking Sebastian straight in the eye. "D-Do you perhaps want...M-M-"

* * *

**Cliffhanger on the first chapter. Yes, I am evil. Mwahaha.**

**Anyways, I just came up with the idea for this story while chatting with a Ciel role-player on Facebook. And yes, I am a role-player myself.**

**Do any of you also read my other FanFiction, "Cloaked in Beauty"? If you do, please review saying so. I'm curious on who reads it, and this one. If you do read it, the next chapter will be out soon. Don't worry!**

**Tell me what you guys think! More reviews means more updates! :3**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	2. 2 - Don't Revive Me in the Halls!

**I realized I didn't update this story for more than a month, and I almost completely forgot about it until SorachanCiel reviewed...I was like, "When did I ever write a story called-oh yeah! I forgot about that story!" **

**Ahaha. Well, it's back now, so thanks to SorachanCiel for that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel nervously inched closer to the wall, until he was completely trapped there, Sebastian's arms locking him in place. He gulped as he gazed up, looking Sebastian straight in the eye. "D-Do you perhaps want...M-M-" He paused for a second, and gave the other man a serious expression. "Do you perhaps want money?"

Sebastian face-palmed, well, inside his head at least. He wouldn't face-palm in front of Ciel. In fact, he wouldn't do it in front of anyone. Instead, he sighed and leaned out, hands still against the wall. "Well, well, well. Looks like I have to deal with a slow one."

The boy gave him the angry - almost a cute pouty face - to Sebastian. "What do you mean by 'slow one'?!" He demanded, his voice rising again.

"Shhh..." Sebastian placed a finger on the boy's soft lips, startling the smaller male. "You don't want the professor to come out and see any of this," Sebastian leaned in and nipped at Ciel's earlobe roughly, earning a high-pitched squeak from Ciel, "right?"

Ciel hesitantly stared up at the older male; blushing furiously. "S-stop. I'm trying to make a deal with you here!"

The older male raised an eyebrow, merely curious on what kind of 'deal' the boy had in mind. "Deal?" He asked, looking directly into the other's eyes.

"Y-yeah! A deal…" he mumbled, eyes lowering to the ground.

"What kind of deal would you possibly want to make with me?" _This was going to be interesting..._

"Well…" Ciel sighed, "Knowing that you know my secret...I could pay you money. Loads of money. If you help me with one little thing and keep my secret, because I know you're having trouble with your apartment rent." His blue eyes finally looked up and sparked with crimson ones; knowing full well that this was something the other had to agree to, or it was bye-bye apartment and college, hello to homelessness.

"...What's that 'one little thing' you speak of? How are you so certain that I'm going to be able to do it if you don't even tell me what it is you want me to do?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes; he knew he had to accept for the money. The Phantomhives were rich, they always got what they wanted. Sometimes, he found himself jealous of the boy for being spoiled to the bone without even lifting a muscle, while he had to work his ass off to get even a little bit of money. But he mostly wanted to know what kind of mischief Ciel wanted to create this time.

Ciel pushed the man away; the arms that were once locking him in place now gone. He stood up properly and faced Sebastian. "You have to help me win Alois' heart. Make me a man worthy of him. You're the only one for this job; look at you! You may be annoying and poor, but your looks are a little too good for a man that might've been homeless if not for me." The blush was back.

Sebastian was taken aback; he didn't expect Ciel to actually openly admit that he was attractive. Of course, being Sebastian, he already knew just how handsome he was. His body was pure perfection from working long hours and days from his job. He didn't have much to eat everyday; but he still somehow managed on his own. He smiled, the corner of his lips curving upwards. "I see. I didn't think you'd actually admit my looks were 'too good'," he couldn't help it, he wanted to tease Ciel, especially after seeing that cute small blush of his. "but of course, you can count on me for successfully completing the job."

"Don't flatter yourself too much." The boy said, "So? Do you accept, or not? Will you make me a man worthy of Alois?" His face showed no emotion but seriousness now, his voice monotonous as he spoke.

"Why yes of course, But first! A tender, passionate connection of our lips, intertwining together to create a special bond to seal the deal is needed!" Sebastian purred with a smug look of amusement plastered on his face.

Ciel's attempt of acting professional was completely shattered as his cheeks went as red as a tomato and stuttered out, "W-W-W-What are you saying?! _Idiot_! _Pervert! Pedophile_!" Ciel shouted out, his voice echoing in the silent halls.

Just then, the door opened and the professor's head popped out of the room, looking quite agitated. "Is there a problem out here, boys?"

Sebastian shook his head, still smirking, "No, not all at, professor. In fact, we were getting along quite _well_ out here,_ all alone in the halls, just the two of us…_" He looked over at Ciel, who was too shocked to say anything, and winked at him playfully.

The professor cleared his throat, looking away as he began closing the door. "Well, just keep it quiet out here. You're getting a little too..." The professor cleared his throat once more, _"Loud_." And with that, the door closed shut with a '_click_' and the halls were silent once again.

Ciel however, couldn't ignore the strange, quizzical look from Alois before the door shut fully. Realizing what had just happened, Ciel turned to Sebastian and glared at him angrily. "Look what you did, you idiot!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, which only infuriated the boy even more.

"Alois probably thinks there's something going on between us when the truth is," Ciel pauses as he sucks in a deep breath, "The truth is I can't stand you!"

Bowing his head slightly, Sebastian locked eyes with Ciel's as he answers coolly, "We'll see how you think of me in late February, Phantomhive." Without another word, Sebastian walked back into the classroom, receiving a lecture from the professor which he smugly ignored, and the whole class laughed as he got hit with the pointer in which the professor was holding.

Ciel stared at the wooden door, which was the only object separating him from the arrogant jerk as he lets his words sink in slowly. Laughter was heard in the other side; and he leaned against the wall, sinking slowly down and buried his head into his knees. _Stupid idiot...what did he mean by 'Late February'? That was in four months...how is he so sure Alois would fall for me by then?_

* * *

**Hehehe. I'm actually excited to write this story because of my beta, Joya Pariyal. BIG THANKS TO HER FOR GIVING ME GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND CORRECTING SO MANY OF MY ERRORS! She also made the cover for this story! Thank you!**

**And also, because of her, I know exactly how this story's gonna end...it's going to be a crazy roller coaster ride before that happens, though. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! :) **

**~Kawaii Dream**


	3. 3 - Revive Me in the Mall

The next day, Ciel awoke in his bed, stretching his arms out while yawning softly. Day 1 of Sebastian's 'help', according to the deal they made. They had already exchanged numbers and addresses the day before and Sebastian agreed to wait for him in front of his house to start the day off with a plan.

Ciel brushed his pearly whites, and ran a small comb through his hair. He then began to rummage through his closet, finding a regular, plain white T-shirt to wear with some blue jeans. He threw on a casual jean jacket, because it was beginning to feel a bit chilly outside for October, almost November. Sure, he was rich, but he never liked the 'fancy' clothes that his parents bought him. So, to save money and feel comfortable, he bought plain 'commoner' clothes.

He was a naturally a...'handsome man', he liked to call it. But most thought he was a 'cute boy' because of his small frame and body. He did not look like a college student at all; from head to toe. If anything, he took the appearance of a twelve-year-old elementary boy, which angered him. His parents, Rachel and Vincent, insisted that he come live with them in their huge mansion, but he had refused to do so. Ciel was capable of handling and taking care of himself; he didn't need help. So he had moved into a small but luxurious apartment, using the money his parents gave him.

He was just never a smooth-talker. He didn't really like to socialize much, just study and follow his father's footsteps as the Head of the Funtom Toy Company. He slipped on some white socks; but not before double-checking the items needed for the day, of course. When he had confirmed everything was in check and order, he went downstairs to make himself breakfast.

Living alone was rather...lonely. There was no one to see him off when leaving, or someone to do that for. There was no one to greet him and say, 'welcome back' when he came home, or someone to do it for. Ciel never had a girlfriend or boyfriend in his life. He was gay...that's all he knew. And his parents wouldn't be proud of him if they found out about it.

After eating the eggs and bread with jam that he made; he began to put on his shoes, tying the shoelaces neatly, finishing it up with a tidy knot. He grabbed his wallet, and opened the front door, Sebastian was already there waiting for him.

"Took you long enough...what were you doing, anyways?" Sebastian asked, staring at the boy. He was wearing his usual daily outfit. A black overcoat with a plain white shirt under, kind of like Ciel's, except he was wearing black jeans with matching black shoes.

"What do you mean? I was getting ready, of course. And you're making this seem like a date. 'Oh, took you long enough~!'" Ciel laughed while finding his keys and locking the door. "So? What are you gonna do to help me get Alois?"

"Well first of all," Sebastian eyed the boy's clothes disgustedly, "let's get you a new attire."

Ciel scoffed, eyeing Sebastian's outfit, too. "Well, you should be the last person to judge, looking at your outfit...it's identical to mine."

"Now, who said my outfit just doesn't look better on me than it does on you?" Sebastian smiled, "I just wear it better."

"My, my. Your ego is far bigger than your head." Ciel retorted, flashing Sebastian a satisfied grin.

"...Now that," the man said after a moment of silence, "was definitely unexpected."

"Of course. And you better get used to it," the boy said, "so? Where are we going?"

"A mall." Ciel's sapphire eyes bulged out of their sockets as soon as the word left Sebastian's mouth. "And we'll be meeting my friend, William, there as well."

"A...A mall?!" Ciel gaped, "I'm not going! Nope, absolutely not!"

"Why's that?" Sebastian smirked evilly, a hint of mischief evident in his eyes, "Are you just not," Sebastian paused for a second, as if choosing his words carefully, "Manly enough?"

"No, I-I just," Ciel stammered, trying to come up with an excuse but failing miserably.

"Good, then I won't have to repeat myself?" Sebastian asked, slightly narrowing his eyes as a challenge.

Nodding his head, Ciel accepted defeat as he trailed behind Sebastian. How is that while he has the money, Sebastian holds the power?

Incapable of fathoming this, Ciel climbed into the back seat of Sebastian's car as they rode off the Ciel's worst nightmare.

_The mall._

* * *

"The mall." Ciel whispered, standing in the middle of a crowd of people that were walking to and fro.

"Come now, it's not that bad, see?" Sebastian stated as he pointed to a cafe' that had many sweets and desserts. With that, Ciel's mouth began watering as his nostrils took in the delicious aroma of sugar cookies right out of the oven. He had a sweet tooth for cakes and cookies.

"Sebastian." A polite, deep voice called. Sebastian whipped his head around and saw William, his good childhood friend. "William. It's good to see you here! I'd like to introduce you to Ciel, one of my fri-" When he turned towards Ciel's direction, the boy wasn't there. And he was no where to be found.

"Ciel? Ciel?!" Sebastian hollered, frantically looking in every direction to find him.

"Sebastian. Calm down, just describe what he looks like and I'll help you search for him. I'm sure we'll will find him eventually." William reassured, voice steady and calm.

"Wait, I have his phone number. I'll try calling him." Sebastian whipped out his phone out of his pocket and found Ciel's number. He pressed the dial button and waited for it to ring.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_I'm sorry, the number you have called is not available. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Beep._

"Ugh!" Sebastian screamed as he pressed the end button, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

He turned to face William who looked at him strangely, "He's not picking up his phone." Sebastian answered the unspoken question.

"Well, we can always search for him the old fashioned way, then. It seems like our only way of contacting him is gone." William replied with the shake of his head.

"Right...that's gonna take a while," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. "I'll send you a picture of what he looks like via text." He once again grabbed the phone out of his pocket and sent Will the picture. (Yes, he took a picture of the boy secretly.)

After a moment of pausing to do exactly that, William stared at the picture for a moment. It showed a boy drooling on the desk and his mouth open, as if he was saying something. Will's eyebrow twitched upwards slightly, but other than that, he didn't bother commenting or asking why his friend had such an...interesting picture of this 'Ciel'.

"...Right. Let's split up and search, take the lower section and I'll take the upper, we'll meet back here in an hour."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Ciel was currently in the café. He was drawn in by the delightful smells and sights of mouth-watering goods. He didn't mean to leave without telling Sebastian; he just couldn't control himself when it came to sweets.

Hastily waiting in the long line for his turn, he thought of what he should get. Cheesecake, strawberry short-cake, lemon cake, sugar cookies, chocolate-chip cookies, vanilla and chocolate cupcakes. There was a wide selection of sweets to choose from!

When it was finally his turn, he had ordered almost at least ten desserts with a grand total of $46.84. The cashier's smile twitched as Ciel pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Keep the change." Ciel suggested as he gathered all the sweets and planted himself in one the seats, outside the cafe.

Gobbling down all of the goods he bought in under five minutes, he released a sigh of content. "Phew, that was delicious…"

It then occurred to him that he had forgotten all about Sebastian. And he was at the mall. All alone. His heartbeat began to quicken as he tried to calm himself down. Relaxing a bit, his hand reached for his pocket, searching for his phone.

But all he felt was a wallet and an empty pocket. He began panicking, his heart was beating in and out rapidly in his chest. His breathing became irregular as he struggled to remain calm. His mouth went dry and the food in his stomach felt like it was threatening to come up.

He was alone. In the mall.

* * *

"Did you find him, Will?" Sebastian asked with a huff, phone in hand and against his ear. The way Ciel looked when he said they were going to a mall was what you would describe as 'fear'. Sure, the boy was annoying and demanding, but Sebastian felt worried for him. He knew he couldn't just leave the boy alone...but he was definitely going to scold him for suddenly running off like that, without telling him first.

They were in college, yet Ciel acted like they were in elementary school. "No, not at all. There is no trace of him, either." Came the stoic reply from the other end of the phone.

"Damn!" Sebastian hissed into the phone, "Alright, let's meet up in the middle section."

"Be there in five." William answered quickly as the call soon ended.

* * *

Ciel's eyes were blurred from the tears. He was struggling to walk through the crowded mall, bumping into a few people on the way. His legs felt weak as his whole body trembled. He needed Sebastian, he didn't know how much of this he could take before he fainted from claustrophobia.

_Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian!_ He called out silently for the man. The busy noises of people and advertisements from the T.V. above made him dizzy. Everything around him was going in slow-motion...as if time was moving slower. The world seemed like it would close in on him. Ciel's legs finally reached their limit, and they buckled down to the ground, taking the boy with them.

A figure seemed to stop in front of him, and he felt warm hands gently stroking his hair. It slowly lulled him to the world of unconsciousness…but before he blacked out, he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him, accompanied by blonde hair.

"_Alo-is_…" he murmured. Then, his eyes closed, feeling the comforting world of darkness.

* * *

**Well. I actually updated for you guys...you readers...even though I only got 4 reviews. And one of them was Joya. To be honest I was pretty disappointed by the lack of reviews...but thanks promocat, as always, for reviewing every single story. And Joya again, for beta-ing. She's not even beta-ing anymore, she's actually collaborating with me on this story now. So big thanks to you again, Joya!**

**I do hope you'll leave a review...But thanks for reading, nonetheless. And to you, SorachanCiel, oh how I love your reviews! Yes, English is actually my second language. And pfft, yeah, I am maybe a _little _too young for writing smutty rated M SebaCiel stuff, but hey, it's not my fault Yana Toboso is bloody amazing! She makes me want to write out of inspiration! :)**

**See you in the next update!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
